


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: "I love you" doesn't always have to be three words alone.





	

Zen was worried—no, worried was an understatement. There existed no word in the entire world that could properly convey the depth of Zen's doubts. It left unpleasant knots in his stomach, his eyebrows creasing together the more you avoided saying those special three words that he liked to shower you with.

"I love you," Zen voiced his feelings for you yet again, rubbing his cheek against yours as he held you from behind as he secretly hoped you would finally return the sentiment this time.

You giggled, a smile making its way onto your lips. "I know you do."

At that usual response, Zen stopped his nuzzling and softly called your name, his voice wavering the slightest bit. Confused from the sudden shift in mood, you turned around to face Zen who gazed down at you with conflicted eyes. You furrowed your brows, not quite understanding what you said or did wrong to cause such an unpleasant expression, and you tentatively reached out a hand to stroke the actor's cheek, quietly asking for an explanation. Zen sighed, leaning further against your warmth.

"Do you... Do you love me?" Zen hesitated on the question, the usual confidence in his voice missing. Seeing the growing confusion on your features, the young man continued to explain, his voice soft and sounding slightly vulnerable. "It's just... You never told me that you loved me back once before, so I was just wondering if... Well, if the feeling was mutual..."

Your eyes slowly widened from realization, and you sharply cupped your hands on the actor's cheek, forcing him to look straight into your eyes. "I do, Zen. I do!" You answered the male desperately, hoping he would get the message. Guilt starts to form in your chest when you realize that you were completely oblivious to how much this was troubling the young man. "I do; very much so! I just...have a really hard time saying those words..."

"Why?" Zen gently pressed you further, wanting to understand.

You bit your lower lip, and the actor could feel the slight trembles of your hands against his skin. "I-It's complicated. I used to say them all the time but to the...' _wrong_ ' people, and I-I—"

Your explanation was cut off when Zen suddenly grabbed hold of your wrists and tugged you forward. His hands then went to wrap around your form, burying your face into his chest. "It's okay," he softly whispered into your ear. "You don't have to explain it to me if it's too hard for you. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to force you, so please don't cry..."

With a shaky exhale, you shook your head. "No, I'm sorry for making you doubt my feelings for you, but I really do... I really do consider you very important and special to me."

You pulled back away from the male's embrace, your moist eyes staring into his own, and Zen could feel himself flush from the intensity of your gaze. He almost wanted to look away from embarrassment of ever doubting you, but he instead chose to keep his eyes locked on yours, listening to the silent confessions behind them. He feels like a fool for making you cry, but at the same time, you yourself felt like a fool for allowing such doubts to even form in the actor's mind.

Quietly, you take Zen's hand and guide it over to rest on your chest, above your heart. A heavy blush settles on the male's cheeks when he realizes he's touching your chest, and he moves to retract his hand out of shyness, but you firmly keep it in place, wanting to make sure that Zen understood how you felt for him. That's when it slowly starts to dawn on the male as he stares at his hand over your body. Underneath his palm, Zen could feel each hammered heartbeat against your chest. It's racing wildly, similar to how the actor's body reacted whenever he had a good workout, and the actor can't help but wonder if he really is the reason why your heart beats like that.

"Only you can make me feel this way," you finally bring yourself to speak, prompting Zen to lock his gaze with you. You offer a timid smile as you remove Zen's hand from your chest. You take a few steps forward before wrapping your arms around his broad form, resting your head against his chest to listen to his heartbeats that played the same rhythm as yours. It doesn't take long before Zen returns the embrace, pulling you closer against his body. He carefully lifts you up to carry you to the couch, choosing to move to a more comfortable place where the two of you could continue your loose but meaningful embrace.

Zen lies upon the couch with you on top of him, your legs tangled together. You make yourself comfortable as Zen winds his arms around your body once more, his fingers lazily tracing small shapes against you. You sigh peacefully, your eyelids fluttering close at how nice everything felt, and you unintentionally end up falling asleep.

When Zen feels the deep and rhythmic rise and fall of your chest against him, he can't help but stare and admire your features. You had told him that you used to say "I love you" all the time to the wrong people, and his eyebrows knit together in concern. He doesn't want to make assumptions on just what you meant by that, but he understands that it must have scarred you deeply if you can no longer say those words without a sense of fear behind them.

Words have power. That's what Zen liked to believe, but he also believed that silent words and phrases lay underneath everyday life, and the young man finds his mind wandering. He slowly starts to realize that you've already told him repeatedly just how much you loved him. The way you would stay up for him. The way you would cook his favourite meals whenever he needed a break. The way you would offer your own input and advice to give him a different viewpoint. The way you would let him spoil you. The way your gaze would linger. The way your lips would curve upwards. They were all your own professions of love that he never quite realized until now.

Zen sighs softly to himself, his attention flickering back to your slumbering form and lingering on your lips. As much as he wanted to hear you say those words to him, he didn't want to rush nor force you. The actor could wait until you were comfortable enough to tell him yourself and properly voice your feelings. A serene smile crept up onto his lips as he imagined how that day would be like. For now, though, he'll take all of your silent confessions and reciprocate them to you tenfold in his own way.


End file.
